Poker is a family of gambling card games suitable for various types of players. Poker has been the mainstream of the table games and very popularized in casinos. Shuffle is undertaken before a poker game to fully disperse the cards and provide unpredictable cards lest cheating occur.
The cards are dealt out to the players after shuffle. In order to increase confidence and avoid cheating, the shuffled cards are normally placed in a dealing shoe. A US patent No. 2007/0216092 A1 disclosed a “Card Shoe for Holding Playing Cards”, which can receive several decks of playing cards and uses a gravity-driven card pusher device to move the cards to a card discharge hole, whereby the dealer can take cards from the card discharge hole and deal the cards to the players.
The conventional dealing shoe has a disadvantage: while placing several decks of playing cards into the dealing shoe, the dealer must use one hand to take several decks of playing cards and use the other hand to move the card pusher device to the topmost region to empty the space for the several decks of playing cards. Only skilled and experienced dealers can well execute such an operation. If the dealer should drop the playing cards imprudently, the dealer must shuffle the playing cards once again, which not only waste the time of players but also affect the confidence of the players to the card dealing and the card dealer. Therefore, the conventional technology still has room to improve.